Elly Conway/Brennan
Elly Conway is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in Episode 3919 - 13 December 2001. She is the niece of Susan Kennedy. She was played by Kendell Nunn from 2001 to 2002 and by former Home And Away actress Jodi Anasta, formerly Jodi Gordon from 2016 onwards. Biography Backstory 2001 2016- Elly returned to Erinsborough in July 2016 as the new English teacher at Erinsborough High School. She started chatting to Tyler Brennan and Tyler's girlfriend Piper Willis got jealous and threw a drink over Tyler. This sparked a feud between Piper and Elly, even though she was now Piper's English teacher. Piper thought Elly was marking her schoolwork lower and Elly even called Piper a skank. Family Father - Ian Conway Mother - Liz Conway Grandfathers - Mr. Smith Grandmothers - Grace Smith Aunts '''- Susan Kennedy, Carmel Tyler '''Cousins - Darcy Tyler, Malcolm Kennedy, Libby Kennedy, Billy Kennedy Second Cousins '- Ben Fitzgerald, Jackson Kennedy Appearances '''2001 ' *Episode 3919 - 13 December 2001 *Episode 3920 - 14 December 2001 '''2002 *Episode 3923 - 23 January 2002 *Episode 3924 - 24 January 2002 *Episode 3929 - 31 January 2002 *Episode 3933 - 6 February 2002 *Episode 3934 - 7 February 2002 *Episode 3936 - 11 February 2002 *Episode 3937 - 12 February 2002 *Episode 3938 - 13 February 2002 *Episode 3941 - 18 February 2002 *Episode 3942 - 19 February 2002 *Episode 3948 - 27 February 2002 *Episode 3949 - 28 February 2002 *Episode 3954 - 7 March 2002 *Episode 3955 - 8 March 2002 *Episode 3956 - 11 March 2002 *Episode 3957 - 12 March 2002 *Episode 3963 - 20 March 2002 *Episode 3964 - 21 March 2002 *Episode 3968 - 27 March 2002 *Episode 3969 - 28 March 2002 *Episode 3972 - 2 April 2002 *Episode 3979 - 11 April 2002 *Episode 3983 - 17 April 2002 *Episode 3984 - 18 April 2002 *Episode 3988 - 24 April 2002 *Episode 3989 - 25 April 2002 *Episode 3998 - 8 May 2002 *Episode 3989 - 25 April 2002 *Episode 3992 - 30 April 2002 *Episode 3993 - 1 May 2002 *Episode 3997 - 7 May 2002 *Episode 3998 - 8 May 2002 '2016 ' *Episode 7410 - 15 July 2016 *Episode 7412 - 19 July 2016 *Episode 7413 - 20 July 2016 *Episode 7416 - 25 July 2016 *Episode 7418 - 27 July 2016 *Episode 7419 - 28 July 2016 *Episode 7424 - 4 August 2016 *Episode 7425 - 5 August 2016 *Episode 7426 - 8 August 2016 *Episode 7429 - 11 August 2016 *Episode 7432 - 16 August 2016 *Episode 7433 - 17 August 2016 *Episode 7436 - 22 August 2016 *Episode 7437 - 23 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7441 - 29 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7445 - 2 September 2016 *Episode 7446 - 5 September 2016 *Episode 7448 - 7 September 2016 *Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 *Episode 7451 - 12 September 2016 *Episode 7452 - 13 September 2016 *Episode 7456 - 19 September 2016 *Episode 7457 - 20 September 2016 *Episode 7461 - 26 September 2016 *Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7466 - 3 October 2016 *Episode 7467 - 4 October 2016 *Episode 7468 - 5 October 2016 *Episode 7470 - 7 October 2016 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2001. Category:Conway family. Category:Teachers. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.